The last of the Jinchuriki
by finaljedimaster
Summary: Almost all of Naruto's friends are dead, the Ninja World is in tatters and the Juubi is sealed in a kid that might as well be Naruto's clone. Throw political tenseness and trouble from Demon Country in the mix, and you've got quite the picture. NextGen, OCxOC, SasuHina, NaruShion and some side pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**The last of the Jinchuriki**

**Ok, don't kill me, I'm on vacation, so I only have a laptop with no other stories saved. I will continue the others once I'm home.**

**Prologue: A new assignment! Trouble brewing in Demon Country!**

It was a strange day to be a shinobi of Konohagakure, but then again, it was the same for the last 12 years. Ever since Uzumaki Naruto sacrificed himself to defeat the mostrous Juubi Jinchuriki, it seemed like the village lost it's light. When of thousands of ninja, only 300 returned, most half-dead, it looked like a riot would start. People wanted to stop the ninja program. The ones whos lost friends didn't know hot to counter. That was until the clans came in.

It had been put down quickly and now, after so many years, hardly anyone complained. The village bloomed under the leadership of the Seventh Hokage and the Hyuuga clan, although it still was only a shadow of it's old glory. The Shinobi were way too few to take dangerous missions, and the village needed to be protected from the other small villages who had not participated in the war.

The Juubi had been sealed inside a little boy, who's parents were completely unknown. Thousands of blood tests were done, to no avail. Noone knew where Naruto took him out from. Speculations were done and redone. Kakashi, Naruto and even _Sasuke _were possible fathers of the little silver-haired boy. His blood, however, never matched.

Not that the villagers cared. The Juubi killed tens of thousands, it's Jinchuriki was clearly a public enemy.

**At the Hokage tower**

A tall young man was calmly walking towards the Hokage's door, his steps firm, and his face as impassive as humanly possible. His spiky dark brown hair seemed rough in comparison to his looks, but ninja knew better than to judge. Especially when talking about someone as important as Sarutobi Konohamaru.

Considered by far the most powerful Elite Jounin in the village, with an S-rank bingo book entry and the respect of all the kages, he was truly a legend. A legend trained by what was considered the second coming of the Sage of the Six Paths. As such, any mission should be a boring chore to him, right?

Unfortunately, that wasn't quite that true. Sure, most missions were a walk in the park, not counting S-ranks, but this was different. He received an _invitation _from the Hokage which was unheard of. If the Hokage wanted to see someone, they could be rotting in graves for all he cared.

A feeling of dread was filling his body as he touched the door and slowly pushed it aside. Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside the office. Regaining his confidence, he looked up to the Hokage, his black eyes meeting his own. Fortunately, as usual, the Hokage was sitted between his advisors.

On the Hokage's left, there was Nara Shikamaru. The lazy Jounnin was smoking his usual cigar, while still watching everyone carefully. He had changed little in all these years, the only difference was his rougher face and slightly longer hair.

On his right, there was Uchiha Hinata. Now that was a pretty scary legend right there. Naruto's death had changed her a lot, and she came back as a powerful, proud and brave kunoichi. She took the reins of the Hyuuga clan, and stabilised the village until the Hokage was chosen. She was half the reason Konoha not only still stood, but was still a hidden village. Her long blue hair and her fighting style earned her the name "The Blue Lioness". She had long donned her jacket, and was now only seen in a kimono, as it was normal for a _Hyuga, _only she had the _Uchiha _fan on it's back.

As usual, Uchiha Sasuke's face was still, impassive. He hardly showed any emotion since his rival had died. His fan girls stopped chasing him openly after he married, mostly scared off by the ex-Hyuga. The only emotions the man still showed were sadness, for Naruto, anger, when they failed important missions, and the love for Hinata. The occasional amusement was extremely rare.

_"__The Kage clothes really do suit him though!" _Konohamaru thought as he watched three of the four survivors of the war look straight at him. He also mentally gulped when he heard Sasuke's voice.

"Good to see you've accepted my invitation. I have a... proposition for you." Sasuke said, before turning to Hinata. "Hina, give him the files." He said with a slight smile, making Sarutobi stumble towards the files put on the table.

In the next second he froze. This was ridiculous. It could be called outrageous, not to mention stupid and, the long way, _not learning from others mistakes!_

_"_Hokage-sama, you can't possibly mean..."He half shouted looking at the three files in fornt of him. The only resemblence between them, not counting age, was the marker that said: _MEMBER OF TEAM 7, LEAD BY KONOHAMARU SARUTOBI._

"Read the files and smile, Sarutobi. This is your first team, but it's the best you'll ever get." Sasuke said, that creepy smile still on his face.

Sighing, Sarutobi opened the first file, only to choke one second later. After all he hadn't expected the name _Uchiha __Hira _to be in his team's files. She was supposed to go one more year at the academy! The Hokage's own daughter was a very imortant asset, holding both the Sharigan and the Byakugan. She was going to be less of a headache than her father, only because she inherited her mother's kindness. She seemed to know some jutsu, and was trained in both family styles. Thankfully, she hadn't unlocked her sharingan yet.

The next file was just as scary as the first. After all, training your own cousin was _weird_. Such a thing was never allowed before. Asuma Jr was a stubborn young man, quick to anger and a bit rude. He was known as the biggest fanboy of Hira... _"I'm seeing a pattern here...wait you can't mean!" _Konohamaru thought storming to the other file.

Exactly as he feared, the name _Minato Noyoko _appeared right at the top. _"The emotionless kid, the obsessed fan and the hyperactive Jinchuriki. An exact copy of the previous famous Team 7... __Hokage must've finally snapped."_ He thought looking at the boy's skill. He was clearly the dobe of the class, almost failling the exam, only passing for his good taijutsu and kunai throwing skills. He had succesfully made one clone, something Naruto hadn't achieved at the time.

After looking everything over he thought about the other similar Rookie of the year-Top Kunoichi-Dead Last teams. The Sannins had it pretty rough, but were amazing. Minato became Hokage, but lost his teammates. Similar with Kakashi. Almost similar with Sasuke, but noone knew where Sakura was. Thinking it over, he decided it was worth it. A Good change of pace anyway.

"I accept, Sasuke-sama." He said staring straight at the Uchiha Clan head. The man's smile became smaller but looked way more genuine than before. The Uchiha seemed to have been a little scared he'd refuse. Thank god he accepted, a scared Uchiha was _dangerous._

"Don't let me hold you. Go have fun while you have time. You'll have your hands full of genin soon enough." The Uchiha said, his mood at it's best.

Konohamaru bowed and left to tell Moegi and Udon. It would be an interesting job, that much was sure.

** Meanwhile, in Demon Country**

"Holy style: Holy Shield!" A teenage girl shouted, blocking the punch of the _thing _that attacked her. _"It's the fifth one this week" _she thought as she took out a small paper and started writing on it, before shouting: "Take this! Paralysis Seal!" and sticking it to the monster. The monster froze instantly, and the girl started waving through hand seals before yelling: "Holy style: Divine Purification!"

The demon instantly evaporated as her hands touched it. She took a deep breath before letting the pendants down. Holy style techniques took a lot of her chakra, even with her Uzumaki chakra. Just as she settled down, her guards jumped in, her mother in pursuit.

"Naruko, are you alright?" Shion shouted, running to her daughter. The girl was clearly panting, although she looked unharmed.

"He wasn't that tough, mother. Even you could have handled it!" Naruko jokingly threw a kind-of insulting remark. It was true though. Her mother could not actually use the pendant, it reacted by itself. Shion threw a mock glare at her, but then widened her eyes.

Naruko tried to move to see what happened, only for her legs to fail her. Just as she was about to touch the ground, two hands caught her by the waist. Looking behind her, she noticed the priestess' stern face. _"Oops, I overdid it again, didn't I?"_ she thought giving her mother a sheepish grin.

"Naru, you're improving at an amazing pace, but you should rest a little. The guards are paid for a reason, you know?" Her mother said, letting her know she was quite a bit angry. She really needed a vacation. Where could she go though? Her mother barely let her out of the house without a battalion behind her. She also needed a damn good reason for it. Oh well, that was something to think of later.

"I know, I know, but I can only become the best priestess ever if I have experience, dattebane!" She shouted, a small pout on her lips. Her cheeks got a rose coloring at her outburst. Damn her father's tic! She thought she got rid of that. She pushed her mother's hands aside and sat down on her bed.

Shion just facepalmed before dissmising the guards. She really needed to train them better. Still, it was hard to contain the smile she had at hearing the old tic.

Naruko noticed as much, and had a small scowl on her face. She wasn't even born until 2 months after the war. Meeting her father was out of the question. _"Now that I think about it, I never visited Konoha..." _she thought, devising a plan. Deception was a kunoichi's speciality, priestess or not.

**To be continued.**

**I always wanted to write a SasuHina. I'm going to update this as soon as I can. I hope to get to chapter 7 by the time the vacation ends.**


	2. The Bell Test

**AN: The reason Sasuke was so bad in canon was because he was traumatised by the massacre. Hira has no such reason, so she is a bit... gentler. **

**The last of the Jinchuriki**

**Chapter I**

**Team 7 is back! The Bell Test!**

The clasroom was quite loud, the anticipation for team placement shadowing all other subjects. Even the quiet people, such as Uchiha Hira, could be seen whispering with others.

Of course, it wasn't long before a small battle started. After all, most people wanted to be in the same team as the Hokage's daughter. The Sarutobi was by far the loudest fanboy that ever existed, was the decision Minato Noyoko took while setting up his prank.

First, he had used ninja wire to make a trap. Once the chunnin instructor fell, he would use another wire to drag down a bucket of paint. If that failed, he still put dog pheromones in the bucket, while also attracting some stray dogs.

He knew he would get scolded, but it wasn't like they could fail him anymore, so why not?

As he got back to his seat, he felt someone's eyes on him. As he turned back however, there was no one. _"Must've been my imagination..." _he thought as he sat down on the chair, leaning back.

Two minutes of shouting and fighting later, The Chunnin Instructor entered the classroom, carefully catching the bucket and punching the dogs out. This caused quite a lot of chuckles. One big "Shut UP!" later, he was waiting to hear his name. As the Chunnin got to team 6, he was getting anxious.

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Hira, Sarutobi Asuma Jr and Noyoko Minato." All hell promptly broke loose. Asuma was thanking the heavens, Hira sighed and threw a look in Minato's direction, while Minato himself cursed whoever put him in a team with that damned Sarutobi. The rest of the class was stuck between congratulating Asuma and Minato, comforting poor Hira and cursing Minato for getting the best teammates.

One by one, all teams left, leaving Team 7 by itself. Minato sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair. Dusting off his purple jacket, he went to see what Uchiha was up to. He never talked with her before, so he was at a complete loss about her.

He had seen her chiding and insulting people who were to weak for her, sometimes beating them down as humiliatingly as possible. She once beat a guy with only a head butt, and without even attacking. He tried to punch her, she dodged under and broke his nose with her forehead. Needless to say, they learned not to mess with her. At all.

And yet he saw her feeding the birds, explaining things to kids and beating bullies left and right. If you needed to get a cat out of a tree, you just had to ask her. _"__I don't understand how she works. __Is she bip__i-bipole- what was that word__?" _the boy thought, not even noticing their sensei enter the room until he spoke.

"So, I heard you guys are Team 7, right? Meet me on the roof." the man said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Of all people, it had to be my uncle... Hey wait for me Hira-chan!" Asuma shouted, trying to follow the other two.

They arrived one minute later to see their sensei read a book. It didn't take them long to notice the new Icha Icha, written by Kakashi Hatake, of all people. The man closed the book before sending them a mildly amused look.

"Okay, my dear minions, introduce yourselfs." Their sensei said with a smirk.

"You go first, _Uncle._" Asuma Jr responded with a frown. His uncle shrugged his shoulders, sent a glare at the boy, and closed his eyes.

"My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi, my likes and dislikes are way too numerous, my hobbies include reading, and my dream for the future... no idea." Konohamaru said, before pointing at Hira. "Your turn, girl."

"My name is Uchiha Hira, I like helping people, and putting idiots in their places. I dislike those who are weak and don't do anything about it and traitors. My hobby is training. My dream for the future is to lead the clan to glory." She said, her face unreadable. Her face turned to a scowl when Asuma tried to swoon over her, though. "Add fanboys to the dislike list."

Konohamaru's face seemed to pass through a storm of emotion, but they couldn't identify any of them. He pointed at Asuma next. "Your turn Fanboy."

"My name is Asuma Sarutobi, I like Hira and my mother, I dislike...Minato, my hobby is learning new Techniques. My dream for the future is to marry Hira, and show how powerful the Sarutobi are!" The boy shouted, the arrogant grin on his face making both Minato and Konohamaru grow a tick mark. Hira decided to kick him off the bench, and punch him, for good measure. Finally, Minato smirked and decided to present himself before he was called.

"The name is Minato Noyoko, I like dango and purple, I dislike the shops that don't sell dango and fanboys, My hobby is eating dango and my dream is to become Hokage, and make everyone respect me!" he shouted with confidence, only stopping when Konohamaru seemed ready to die from shock.

"Great job, idiot, you broke him with your stupidity." Asuma whispered, making Minato slumper down. If even his sensei thought he was wrong, he really had to work harder. Thankfully, the older Sarutobi let out a small laugh.

"Well, this team sure is made for the moniker Team 7! Anyway, meet me tommorow at training ground 7, and don't eat, or you'll puke!" He shouted as he flashed away once again. The three kids stared at the place he had occupied, not sure what to do.

"Sooo... You guys up for some dango?" Minato finally asked, trying to build some connections. Asuma snorted and threw an annoyed look to Hira. To the fanboy's sadness, Hira seemed to be considering it.

"I suppose it couldn't break anything. Team dynamics and all of that." she finally said with a sigh, before taking off to the shop. Asuma and Minato glanced at each other, before taking off after her.

It was quite hard for Minato to keep up with the other two, but he managed to follow, although from a distance. Strangely enough, as he tried to catch up to them, he was tripped by a man from the side.

Trying to lift his body off the ground, he found himself dragged up by a glaring Uchiha. "_She has better things to do than carry me, that's for sure." _He thought with a saddened look. If even his team disliked him, his chances were getting smaller and smaller.

"Why did you trip him?" Hira said, waking Minato from his reverie. He noticed the glare directed at the man who had intentionally put his foot in the way, and was now walking with a limp. "_Great job, idiot, trying to trip someone running at 10 km/h" _Minato thought, while watching Hira put the man in his place.

"C'mon Hira, you're wasting your time with this maggots. The Hokage tried to do the same for 10 years, and he is a lot more scary than you. Oh, and thank you for the lift." he said putting his hand on her shoulder. For some reason, the girl stiffed and averted her head.

"Don't mention it" she said before taking up with a sprint. Minato once again forced himself to catch up with them. Seeing that he almost lost them, he tried to channel some chakra into his legs. He failed at first, but then added a lot more.

In the next second he flew ahead and hit a trash bin. "_I'm never doing that again." _he thought as he sat up.

Finally the three reached the shop. Hira entered first, followed closely by Asuma and Minato. Thankfully, aside from a small dirty look, the waiters treated Minato as anyone else._"Probably because I'm buying so much... Or because I'm with the Hokage's daughter." _he thought as he finished his 6th serving.

It was a quiet meal, as the top ex-students were staring at the Noyoko kid who ate like a vacuum. The boy himself didn't know what to say, so he stuck to his food, which was delicious anyway. He noticed Asuma's very annoyed look and Hira's half bored half amused one, and decided his team might just be okay after all.

**The next day, at Training Ground 7**

Minato sighed as he listened to Asuma's rants. He was pretty sure that, if Hira wasn't an Uchiha and a Hyuuga, she would have snapped long ago. _"Still a wonder she hasn't. Although she did kick him off the bench yesterday_. _Should have had a camera." _he thought with a small giggle.

Still, their sensei was half an hour late. He had ran out of things to do long ago. He could get between Asuma and Hira, but... "_Actually there is no reason not too." _he decided.

Unfortunately, Konohamaru chose that time to show up. As he came closer, his smirk put all three of them on edge. It had a very scary menace behind it. As the three gennin got up, the Jonnin took out two bells. "You have one hour to take one of these. The one who doesn't get one goes back to the academy." Konohamaru said, trying to shorten the damn thing. Even Minato could see the excitement on the Jonnin's face as he charged.

He had apparently surprised his sensei as he threw a punch... only to be thrown over his shoulder. As he flew, he noticed several shuriken flying at the old Sarutobi... who used a substitution with a log.

Cursing under his breath, Minato searched for the man. After a few minutes of running around, he finally noticed him in a clearing, lazily defending from Asuma's kunai slashes. Deciding it was as good a moment as any, he jumped at the bells. Of course, the shinobi just sidestepped and kicked him in the stomach... Only to be attacked by a giant fire ball.

Minato's hair stood on it's ends. He knew Hira was ahead of him, but this was ridiculous. That thing was twice as big as him and he could feel the heat from 5 meters away! _"__Maybe she is a chunin in hiding! Or an ANBU! Or I've read too many legends __about Uzumaki-sama..." _he thought as he tried to get up. Key word "tried" because he suddenly found himself spinning around.

Trying not to puke, he tried to remember his lessons on genjustu. _"__Something about the c__hakra__ flow... oh hell I'll just __send out my chakra __and hope for the best." _he thought, sending out a chakra pulse. It didn't seem too badat first, but he noticed that, although it stopped, he was feeling unstable. After all, he just spun for 2 minutes non-stop. It was imposible to walk straight right away, especially after sending out a chakra flare a chunnin would be hard pressed to copy. He was pretty sure he felt Hira's byakugan on him.

Suddenly, two hands came to support him. Looking up he noticed both his teammates, just as roughed up as he was. Asuma was shaking in anger after being humiliated, while Hira seemed to be panting and glaring.

"We are going together this time. We are a team for a goddamn reason!" the girl shouted, leaving no room for argument. Not that anyone would have protested.

**Five minutes later.**

Sarutobi didn't seem to expect Asuma and Minato to attack at the same time. Still, he easily dodged the attacks of both of them. Their teamwork was horrible, but at least they tried. As he stepped back, his shinobi sense kicked into action just in time to dodge several small fireballs.

However this left him open to Asuma's own fire technique. Cursing, the man jumped over the

fire jet and used his kunai to deflect the shuriken thrown by Minato. Afterwords, he was attacked hand-to-hand by Hira. After dodging a punch, he sent a kick, only for her to jump over his head and send her own kick to his back. 

Fortunately for him, the clock sounded the next moment, ending the test.

"Okay, after all of that crazyness, I can only say one thing..." He stopped as he noticed the three defeated genin trying to stare back at him, before continuing "... You pass!"

**At the same time, in Demon Country**

"I don't even want to know how you did all of that." Shion said as she watched her daughter's smirk. Priestesses weren't exactly epitomes of goodness, but resorting to blackmail, bribery and lying for such a stupid reason was a bit too much. She blamed Naruto. _"That might just be something he would do... although lying was never his strong suit." _she thought.

"It doesn't matter, I'll go prepare my things. It's a long way to Konoha" Naruko responded, going to her room.

**To be continued**

**Hello again! I'm uploading as fast as I can, so expect another episode tommorow or the day after that. Also, Auto correct doesn't seem to work so there might be a couple of mistakes, sorry.**

**Also: Next Episode: A-rank mission in the Leaf Village! The daughter of Uzumaki Naruto! **


	3. A-rank mission

**The Last of the Jinchuriki.**

**Chapter 2**

**A-rank mission in the Leaf! The daughter of Uzumaki Naruto!**

"Minato in position." a voice reached out over the bushes in Konoha's main street. A speck of silver hair seemed to grow naturally from the bush, but any civilian would notice the kid hiding in there.

"Hira in position." Another voice responded from a nearby tree. The black-haired girl was harder to see, but her hair slipped behind the branch, making her an easy target.

"Asuma in position" A third voice sounded from behind a fence. He was pretty easy to spot for anyone who had eyes and was taller than the fence, but he had to admit it was the best hiding place in the current situation.

"Proceed with the capture" His own voice ordered from the top of the building. He had to admit, the sadistic thrill of seeing his small genin getting clawed out by that damned cat was exhilarating.

Still, he knew he had to jump down to identify the... target. Just as he expected, the red ribbon was still in it's place. _"She's getting better and better. She'd give a dog-nin a run for his money. I'm pretty sure that, if she was younger, they would enroll her." _he thought inspecting the cat. _"I don't know if I'm halucinating, but the beast seems to have filled her claws with chakra. She could cut a kunai in two pieces like butter!" _he added, edging away from the cat. True to his words, he could see a kunai that had been ripped to pieces.

"THAT THING ISN'T HUMAN! OR A CAT! IT MUST BE SOME SORT OF DEMON!" Minato shouted while tending to his cut hand.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure it is." A girlish voice added from behind him. Turning around, he noticed a girl a about as tall as Hira, with long blond hair and strange whisker marks on her cheeks. "She seems to be of noble ancestry... I wonder how she got here..." She said before looking up at Konohamaru. "Who owns this cat?"

"I-i'ts the d-daimyo's, N-naruto..." He answered his eyes bulging out, and his face as pale as a newly-painted wall. The girl sighed and facepalmed when she noticed the three genin staring at her. After sending a glare at them, she looked at him with an angry expression.

"Don't mistake me for my father, Sarutobi!" The girl said in a loud voice. Silence reigned in the street, even the shop keepers stopping to look at her. Konohamaru didn't know how to react, so he stuck to staring and gaping _"Boss had a kid?! Why wasn't I informed of this?!" _he thought, shaking in anger.

"As in, the daughter of **THE Uzumaki Naruto**? The legendary Sage?! I want an autograph!" Minato shouted taking out a paper and some ink. The Jounin had to use his willpower not to laugh at the flustered pristess, who's face was as red as a tomato. To his shock the girl actually signed on the paper, and Naruto took out a frame and put it in his backpack.

The other two genins had slightly different reactions. Hira was curiously studying the girl from a distance, while Asuma was looking at her with an expression of open interest. He could notice the girl wasn't exactly used to being watched so intently as she hid her face. Konohamaru decided he had amused himself enough looking at his bosses' girl and ordered his cute little genin to go the Hokage tower.

Ignoring Minato's pout and Naruko's thankful look, he lead his team to the Hokage.

**Several minutes later, at the Hokage tower**

Minato ran a hand through his hair as he walked through the nicely decorated hall. It was pretty shocking to see the daughter of his childhood hero, but at least he got an autograph out of it! _"__I'm SO going to brag about it! I can't wait to see the looks on my colleag__u__es face when I show them this!" _he thought victoriously as he followed his team. His sensei spoke something with a secretary, and they were let inside. As soon as he entered, he noticed a few things he hadn't expected.

First, The Hokage's advisers were there, meaning this was a meating. Secondly, right in front of him stood the daughter of his idol, who somehow got there before them. Thirdly, there was a tall woman with pale hair and the most awesome purple eyes he had seen just next to her. Fourthly, and most shockingly, the Hokage and his advisors seemed to be laughing. Sasuke Uchiha. Laughing. Hira seemed close to fainting.

"To think Naruto would accept something like that... He was acually stupider than I thought..." Sasuke said trying to hold his laughter in. Next to him, Hinata was giggling. _"God, that makes her look like a school girl! To think The Blue Lioness would have such a girly laugh!" _Minato thought, questioning everything he knew. Thankfully, Shikamaru only let out a small laugh before returning to his cigarette. _"At least someone is in-character." _he thought releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Well, it was quite embarassing for him when he found out what he promised. Still, I couldn't have chosen better." The woman said with a sad smile, sending a look at the girl. "Naruko has proven to be the most talented priestess yet, and her determination and stubbornness are just what we required in these times of need... Not to mention her antics always bring out a smile." The woman added making Naruko look very embarrased and avert her eyes with a pout.

The three genin shared glances, before staring at the Hokage. Why had they been allowed in if there was a meeting going on? _"Not that I complain, but it's strange." _Minato thought with a small frown.

"Anyway, this is the team you requested, Priestess. They are about your daughter's age and are pretty powerful in their own right." Sasuke said, his bussiness face back on.

"They seem good enough. I don't expect anything too dangerous. All attacks happened in Demon Country." The priestess said with a handwave, before sending Naruko a smile. "Go meet Team Sarutobi. They will be your main bodyguards for your stay." She added, and Minato was pretty sure his reaction paled in comparison to his sensei's. Konohamaru seemed to have choked once again.

"B-but Hokage-sama, such a mission is at least B-rank! My team is strong but this might be too much..." The Elite Jounin said, trembling slightly.

"A-rank, as a matter of fact. Don't worry about them though. Our first C-rank was the same way, and this doesn't look quite as threatning as facing Momochi Zabuza." The Hokage answered, his eyes slowly forming into the Eternal Mangekyo. "No one is after Naruko, and you will have back up 100 meters away. I can come myself if you are overwhelmed." the man added with some killing intent.

Minato gulped as he felt his legs shaking slightly. _"What is this? It's like the Shinigami is after me!" _He thought before the pressure was released. He instantly fell to his knees, and tried looking at his teammates. Asuma was panting while on one knee and Hira was trembling on her feet. Taking a deep breath, he looked up.

If he hadn't just received the scare of his life, he would be laughing like an idiot seeing the Hokage receiving a scolding from Hinata, Shion and occasionally Konohamaru. He almost pitied the Uchiha. Almost, because he saw his teammates and his charge shaking like leaves.

_"Now that I look again, Naruko reacted better than us. She shaked a little, but less than Hira... well she is NARUTO's daughter..." _he thought watching the blonde glare at the Hokage. The Hokage was watching her sadly, clearly remembering Naruto.

"Anyway, Team 7, you have your mission. Dissmised." the Uchiha said with a hand wave. As quickly as possible, the five, including Naruko, left the office.

"Ooookay, Hira, Asuma lead Naruko out. Minato, I have something to discuss with you." Konohamaru ordered with a no-bullshit tone.

Minato nodded and followed his sensei. The man walked into a corner before crssing his fingers. A clone appeared. The Jounnin gave it some orders before turning to Minato. "Because of the difficulty of this mission, I shall teach you a new technique. It's name is Shadow clone Jutsu..."

**Outside, at the same time.**

Naruko sighed as she watched her bodyguards. She had not even hoped to get the most talkative gennins, but this guys were ridiculous. She felt more like a prisoner or some sort of fossil than a VIP. Still, at least they seemed to have survived the killing intent launched by the Hokage. An academy student would have fainted instantly. _"The girl was almost as alright as me. She __will go far. __She will be an amazing ally... or a terrific enemy.__ Still, it's a shame I'm better than my bodyguards." _she thought looking behind at the two.

She briefly wondered where the jounnin and the silver-haired boy went. While he had the worst reaction, he was not only stubborn enough to stand back up, but also had a cooler personality than his teammates. She blushed slightly remembering the autograph incident. _"__That was unexpected. I didn't think my father was that famous." _she thought before snapping her head to the side.

She could not put her finger on it, but there was something there. Not one to ignore her gut, she jumped in the fray. She didn't really expect a demon in Konoha, of all places. Still, there it was, fighting some chunnin who kept trying to get a good hit in. The demon was far more harmed, so it was quite clear who had the upper hand. Still, a demon had ways of going berserk, and there was only one way to stop that.

Just as she prepared for a fight, she noticed the kids' sensei fighting an ANBU. Sarutobi didn't really break a sweat as he kicked the guy off. _"__Some sort of infiltration? Damn, I overestim__a__ted Konoha's security!" _she thought as she went through several handsigns before shouting:

"Holy style: Divine Purification!" and with one hit, she desintegrated the beast. In the next second, however, she was forced to dodge an attack from another, smaller demon... guarding a big, monkey-like, scary one. Looking around, she noticed her bodyguards running through the battle between ANBU to her. The numbers on both sides had doubled, and she could see quite a few casualties already. It was a pretty even battle, as the attackers weren't using any kind of jutsu, and had similar attack patterns, but seemed to have increased speed and strength.

She also noticed the Uchiha going through handseals before launching a small fireball behind her. Looking back, she noticed a fried small demon who had tried attack her. She sent a silent thank you to the girl who now stood in front of her.

"That was the stupidest thing you could do, priestess! You jumped right in the middle of the battle! How are we supposed to protect you if you jump to a fight?" Hira said, making Naruko wince and glare at the girl, who had no problem returning the favor.

"Well, if I hadn't, that chunin would be dead meat now! Besides, the demons aren't that hard to fight..." she said, only to stop when the giant demon let out a yell and hit Sarutobi, dispelling him. Seeing the demon turning to them, she took out a scroll and started writing a seal. Meanwhile, Hira and Asuma were using their best attacks to hit the monster, who shrugged them off with ease. Finally getting the clue, Asuma launched a fire jutsu, which only angered the demon, making him charge the boy.

Naruko cursed and threw the Giant Explosive Tag at the giant monkey. She had not calculated Hira's position, however, making her a target for an angered monster. Thankfully, Asuma had reacted quickly and pushed the girl away from the charging demon. Even more unfortunately, several ANBU had joined the monkey. The two gennin now stood on either sides of her, prepared to defend until reinforcement arrived.

Still, miracles did happen, as Konohamaru appeared and kicked one of the enemies right in the head before burning another one. This once again evened the odds a little, while still leaving the advantage to the demons. However, miracles also tend to happen in pairs.

"Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Minato's voice resounded, before hundreds of silver haired teens appeared on the buildings around them. At once, all of them jumped on the demon, kunais prepared to cut. It was like throwing a hundred of cats at a leopard, but it worked much better. After all, cats didn't have fire breathing backup.

"Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu!/ Holy Style: Divine Arrows!/Fire Style: Fire Shower!" Hira, Naruko and Asuma, respectively, shuoted. Even the monkey was overwhelmed and fell on it's back. There was no time for a reunion, however, because the demon limped up... Only to be caught by a gigantic purple hand.

"This is... Susano'o...Hokage-sama?" Konohamaru said, using Rasengan to send another ANBU flying. True to his words, Sasuke Uchiha walked towards them surrounded by his purple Susano'o. She had heard the legends, had read tales and reports, had even seen pictures and drawings of it, but seeing in reality was a whole different thing.

Hearing the gasps from behind her meant she was not the only one shocked by the giant.

"That thing looks so awesome, I could die just watching it! And it's purple! I must learn how to do that!" Minato shouted, cutting her line of thought. Indeed, the other two gennin also had impressed looks, with Hira's hinting at a bit of envy.

_"__She must wish she had that jutsu...Still she is 4 years younger than Uchiha was when he gained his, so there's time." _Naruko thought with a frown. If Hira could reach that level in four years, she would have to train a lot to catch up. If only she completely understood the theory on holy chakra...

She winced as she saw the Hokage crush the monster with his power. This was the difference between a normal ninja and an S-rank.

S-ranks felt inhuman, like a whole new race of people. There were people saying that S-ranks were not human, but monsters who amused themselves watching the rest of the world struggle, and fed on the despair of the weak. People like Naruto were an exception to this point, usually called A+-ranks. In that moment, it was hard to disagree, seeing the half-mad look on Sasuke's face.

**To be continued**

**Okay, that action scene wasn't so good but hey, they are pretty fresh genin with a small bunch of abilities.**

**Next Episode: Training from Hell! The Nine sealed Bijuu! **


End file.
